Strange Occurences
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Alex Rider thought he would never get another mission from MI6, but what happens when he is to go undercover in Beacon Hills and investigate the strange deaths of the civilians there? Will Alex get in the middle of all the turmoil? Will he be able to protect both humans and werewolves? Or will he just be another victim of the Kanima? P.S. Alex never went to live with the Pleasures!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be updating other stories, but I can't get this idea out of my head! It's torturing me! So, I want to see where this leads... Takes place during season 2 of Teen Wolf and after Scorpia Rising!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Alex Rider! **

**Scott**

I sighed miserably as I walked through a hallway at Beacon Hills High School. The full moon was tonight and I dreaded whatever was going to happen. One instinct told me something strange was going to happen. Whether Jackson will attack somebody, or maybe even one of the new werewolves was going to go mad; either one would be bad.

"You should really think about the positive things, Scott." Stiles, my best friend, stated.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Have you forgotten what happened the other night? Gerard is in control of Jackson, everybody I know is in danger because of me, Alisson doesn't want to even see me, and my mom knows I'm a-"

Stiles cut me off, "Teenager with a lot of secrets." He looked at me seriously, "We're in the middle of the hallway. It's best not to say the 'W' word."

I sighed again, "How can I look at the bright side of things when there is no bright side, Stiles?"

He paused for a moment then shrugged, "I didn't think that far. Look, every bad thing that has happened to you, you've overcome it. Well, with my help, of course, but still. You have to look past the bad things, Scott." He could tell I wasn't really buying what he said. "When my mom died... A piece of my soul felt like it was ripped from me. A part of me died that day, too, but I eventually told myself I needed to move on. So I did. Here I am now in the middle of your problems. Point is, Scott, you have to move on and accept the bad things. My only advice to you: cherish the good moments you have had and will have, because you never know when their going to be taken away from you."

I could tell Stiles was feeling guilty for not taking his own advice years ago. He knew the pain loss brought with it, he knew how it felt like to be detached from everyone else, because he went through the same thing. I smiled at him, "When did you become so wise?"

He smiled, "It comes with near-death experiances." We walked out of the school, to his Jeep. The longer I thought about my current situation and what Stiles said, the more my mind felt at ease. Sure I was going to have to earn my mom's acceptance, Allison's trust, and protect everyone from Gerard's plans, but I could do it. With the abilities I have as both a werewolf and a teenager, I knew I could do anything I set my mind to. And a little bit of self-pity wasn't going to bring me down... not yet.

**Alex**

"Jones, I'm sorry, but you told me you wouldn't use me for another mission ever again. Emphasis on the word 'ever'." I stated as I sat across from the woman who was going to ruin my life even more. Was I pissed? Yeah, who wouldn't be? My last mission, I lost Jack, the only person who really listened to me and knew about my 'job' but stayed by my side regardless. Now, this corruptive woman wants me to throw my life away again? I don't think so!

Her eyes met mine, "Alex, it's an easy mission. We just need a teenager to do it."

"Let me guess, an undercover mission?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

Anger surged through me, "You do realize every time I am sent on a mission, I am put into danger as well as the ones close to me?"

"Alex, I know how you must feel but-"

I cut her off, "No, you don't know how I feel! Nobody does!"

She sighed, "Alex, after this mission, you will not be needed again. I can promise you that. One last mission is all I ask of you. Will you accept?"

"You promise you will leave me alone if I complete this mission?" I asked, untrusting.

Jones nodded, "You can do whatever you like after this mission. You will not be bothered again."

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Okay. What is it?"

She smiled, "In Beacon Hills there have been some strange occurences. People have been murdered by someone and the police don't have enough evidence to tell who it is. Your mission is to go undercover as a new student at Beacon Hills High School. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and try to collect enough evidence to find out who's responsible. While in Becon Hills, you will be provided with police protection-"

"Why police protection?" I asked.

"Thanks to fake records, your parents were murdered by an unknown person and that unknown person has sent our police threats to kill you. The British government sent you to America for safety and to put as much distance between you and the murderer. The man you will be staying with is Sheriff Stilinski. He has already agreed to assist us, but he has no clue about your mission." Jones finished.

I nodded, "Okay. So, while I'm staying with this Stilinski man, I have to try to find the killer by going undercover as a student. So, my guess is, you want me to find police records, too?"

She nodded, "Which is exactly why we put you with Stilinski. Any kind of record related to the incident will be useful to you."

"When do I leave?" I asked.

She handed me a plane ticket, "Early tomorrow morning." As I stood up, she said, "Alex, we can't risk giving you a lot of gadgets this time. You will only recieve another re-fill of the zit cream, a few exploding coins, and an I-Pod that allows you to listen to another conversation up to three hundred feet away." She smiled, "Go get the gadgets from Smithers and be careful."

I left the room.

***The Next Day***

**Stiles**

Dad stopped me as soon as I walked through the door. There was a teenager, probably sixteen, sitting at the kitchen table. "Stiles." Dad said and gestured to the teen, "I should have told you this sooner, but I was just too busy. This is Alex Rider, he'll be staying with us for a while."

The teen, Alex, stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you." We shook hands and I gave my dad a questioning stare wondering what exactly was going on.

"Show him to the guest bedroom, Stiles. He just got here a few minutes ago." Dad said. I nodded and Alex picked up a suitcase and followed me to the guest bedroom.

When he set the suitcase on the floor beside the bed I asked, "So... why are you here exactly?"

He looked at me a sad look in his eyes, "Well, you're probably going to find out eventually, anyway. My parents were murdered just a few weeks ago and I had to come somewhere away from the murderer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said sincerely.

He nodded, "Thanks."

I stood there for a moment, debating on what to do next. "So, you're British?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Accent give me away?"

"Pretty much. Well, I have to go to a friends house. If you need anything, just ask dad." I said. I hated acting like this to him, but I had to talk to Scott about the full moon.

"Right, okay." Alex said and sat down on the bed. "Jet lag is a killer."

I laughed, "Never experianced it. See you later." I walked out of the room, downstairs, and out the door.

When I arrived at Scott's, I ran into his mom. "Hey, Mrs. McCall. Is Scott around?"

She looked at me with a guarded expression, "He's upstairs." Without saying anything else, she left. I sighed, knowing Scott hadn't talked to her yet.

I went upstairs to his bedroom, "Scott?" He was sitting at the foot of his bed on the floor.

"She'll never accept me Stiles." He said sadly.

I didn't really know what to say, "You just have to talk to her. Make her understand how you're a werewolf."

"She thinks I'm a monster... I am a monster." Scott replied.

I sighed, "No, you're a werewolf. Not exactly a monster." He didn't believe me or even acknowledge what I said. "Right. Scott, tonight is the full moon. We need to lock you up somewhere."

"No need. I'm going to Derrick tonight. He'll manage to keep me under control." Scott said.

I threw my hands in the air in a questioning gesture, "How? Because he's the alpha? Scott, you really need to learn to control this-" He opened the window and jumped out, disappearing into the upcoming darkness. "Yourself. Great. Fine, roam around with Jackson probably on the loose. That's a great idea." I sighed, got out of the house, into my Jeep, and went home. The whole time I felt left out. _Just like I nearly always am except when it comes to putting my life on the line to save werewolves. _

**A/N: So, continue or abandon? Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I must thank my reviewers! Thanks everyone! Now, on with the story! Sorry this is so late!**

**(Alex)**

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep. There was, suprisingly, no nightmares, but I was woke up by the sound of a door shutting. I looked at the clock and was immediately glad it was a Saturday, meaning no school. Even though I was still a bit tired, I got up and went to take a shower. After I dressed, I went downstairs to see who was up. The boy, Stiles, was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He saw me when he turned around and jumped in shock. "I didn't even hear you." He sat down at the table.

"Sorry about that." I also grabbed a bottle of water and stood at the sink. "So, I hear a lot happens around here. Mountain lions attacking. How much of that is actually true?"

Stiles laughed, "So, you heard about all of that? Yeah, it's true. How come that didn't stop you from coming here?"

I shrugged, "It actually made me curious. Besides, I can't control where the government wants to send me."

"True. I'll give you a warning though, don't go out during the night. That's mainly when all the attacks occur. Do you know how long you're going to be here?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head, "Until they catch the murderer, I guess."

Stiles nodded, understanding. "I'm going to meet up with a friend, you want to go?"

"No, thanks. I'm just going to walk around a bit, see the town for myself." I replied.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you under police protection?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe the murderer will come all the way here. He probably doesn't even know where I am." I stated, trying to get him to leave so I can get to the folder lying on the edge of the table.

Stiles shrugged, "Okay then. Here's my cell phone number." He gave it to me, "If you need anything, just call. If I don't answer, I'm either dead or about to be killed."

It sounded like a harmless joke, but I could sense some truth behind it. _What has he gotten into? _I forced a laugh, "Okay."

"When you leave, lock the door behind you." Stiles stated.

I nodded, "Alright." With that, the teen left and hopped into his Jeep, driving away. _Finally_, I thought to myself, glad to have the opportunity to see what was inside that folder. I made sure nobody was around, then opened the file. Immediately, I saw the photos of the attacked victims. They looked like they were attacked by an animal, but it wasn't an animal I had ever seen or heard of. I took pictures of the photographs on my phone so i could study them later, then I walked around the house looking for more copies of evidence. Other than police reports there was nothing. "Great." I stated. "What am I supposed to do now?" I walked out the door, making sure to lock the door behind me. The breeze blew gently, stirring up a few leaves on the ground. It was so peaceful even though there was a killer running loose. Thirty minutes later, I was nearly hit by a car.

I was just walking close to the forest, trying to look past the trees that thickly covered the forest. Then, I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. My heart stopped for a second and I froze. The eyes began to move away and I ran toward it. One minute, I was focused on the eyes. The next minute, the loud blare of a car horn brought me to my senses. I looked at the car, hearing the tires squeal as they tried to stop. At the last second, I jumped to the side, landing on the ground. When the car came to a stop, the driver stepped angrily out of the car.

"What the h*** are you doing?" The boy, about my age, asked.

I stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from my clothes, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy continued to step closer, anger shining in his eyes. "I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?"

"Alex Rider. You?" I asked politely, hoping his anger would fade.

"None of your business. What the h*** are you doing out here anyway?" The boy asked.

I shrugged, "I just went for a walk, but I don't see why I have to explain myself to you. You nearly hit me with your car, it didn't happen, so let's just forget about it and move on with out lives. Sound good?"

The boy clenched his fists, "I don't want to see your face around here again. Got it?"

"I can't help it if you do see me again." I stated and turned my back to him, walking away. I heard the boy curse behind me and get into his fancy car, pulling out quickly. People like that annoy me too much. So, I went on with my walk, wondering what it was I saw in the forest and if I'd ever see it again.

The next day, I had to go to school. After I finished dressing, I went downstairs to wait for Stiles. Yesterday, after I came back to the house, he insisted on driving me to school so I wouldn't get lost before I actually got there. I figured he thought he was being rude to me and wanted to make up for it. _If only he knew my reason for being here. _I thought quickly before hearing the teen come down the stairs. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

His Jeep was cool, even I didn't have my own vehicle, but I still wasn't used to how Americans drive on a different side of the road than the British. "So, how do you like it here so far? Pretty boring, huh?"

I nodded, "Nothing's really happened, but it's peaceful here."

"Peaceful? Give it a few more days and 'peaceful' will be shattered into pieces." Stiles said as he pulled into a driveway, blowing the horn. Out the front door came another teen, the same age as Stiles and I, but a lot broader.

He jumped into the front seat, yes I was in the small back seat, and looked back at me. "Uh, hey."

I nodded my head, "Hey."

Stiles laughed, "Is that really the best you two can do? Scott, this is Alex Rider. Alex, this is Scott McCall, my best friend."

"You're only friend." Scott stated jokingly.

Stiles nodded, "True." Then he put the Jeep into the right gear and pulled out of the driveway to finish the journey to the school. Beacon Hills High was exactly what I expected: large building and crowd. I went to the office to get my schedule and managed to find my way to the classes with a few people's help. Soon, though, I figured out the layout of the building. At lunch, I met more of Stiles and Scott's friends, even though it wasn't a lot. As we stood up to go to the next class, I was stopped by another person.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face again." The boy who nearly hit me with his car said angrily.

I sighed, "And I told you I couldn't help it if you saw me again." I tried to get past him, but he blocked my path again. "Look, what do you want? If you hate me this much, how come you didn't hit me with your car yesterday?"

"I didn't want to ruin the paint job. Just know this, don't think you can walk in here and think everything's going to be amazing, because I'm going to make your life a living Hell." The teen stated.

I smiled, "More than it is already? Good luck with that." I tried to walk past him again, but he stepped in front of me. However, this time, I slammed my shoulder into his, making him step back a bit, allowing me to pass. "It was nice talking to you."

He cursed, but nothing else was said. Stiles and Scott followed me, the suprise evident in their eyes.

Stiles began, "Congratulations, you already have Jackson out for your blood."

Scott continued, "And, what do you mean he nearly hit you with his car?"

I sighed, "I went for a walk yesterday, wasn't watching where I was going, and stepped out in front of his car. He was pissed and I just don't like him."

Stiles laughed, "Nobody does."

"Who was that, anyway?" I asked.

Scott replied, "Jackson Whittemore, co-captain of the lacrosse team."

From that moment, I knew I had made a new enemy. _Great, what's going to happen next?_

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Okay, now that we know what happened in season 2, should I make the next chapter go into season 3? It would be a lot more fun to write, but I want your opinions! Please reply!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this takes place during Season 3. Sorry it's so late, I honestly forgot about it. Plus, I had to go back and re-watch Seasons 1 and 2 so I could get the small details right. Yeah, it takes forever with school and practice... Anyway, here it is.**

**(Stiles)**

When school was over, Scott, Alex, and I got in my Jeep and I drove away to Scott's house. Scott and I stepped out of the Jeep and looked at Alex, "You coming?" Scott asked.

"Uh, sure." He got out of the Jeep and followed us into Scott's house. Scott's mom, Melissa, greeted us warmly. She had managed to get past the whole 'my son is a werewolf' phase and they seemed to be like they used to be.

Scott gestured to Alex, "Mom, this is Alex Rider. Alex, this is my mom, Melissa."

Melissa shook Alex's hand, "Nice to meet you, Alex."

Alex nodded his agreement.

"How old are you?" Melissa asked.

"Fifteen." He replied.

Melissa stared at him for a second, "You look older than fifteen."

Alex smiled, "I get that a lot."

Melissa nodded her head, "Well, I'll stop asking you questions." She grabbed the car keys and her purse, "I have to go to work. Make sure to lock the doors tonight, Scott."

"I know." Scott replied as his mom left. Then, the three of us walked upstairs to Scott's room. "Stiles, has your dad got a new lead yet?"

"No, some witnesses say they saw a pair of red eyes, but they're all appearing in different places." I stated.

Alex stared at me, "Red eyes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Where were the other red eyes at?" Alex asked.

I glanced at Scott then back at Alex, "Some are being spotted in alleys, streets, mainly just where there is hardly any people."

"The other day when I went walking, I saw a pair of red eyes in the forest not too far from here. I was going to check it out when I was nearly hit by Jackson's car. I figured it was just my imagination." Alec stated. "Could it be the same thing?"

Scott replied, "Well, it sounds like it. Listen Alex, if you see something like that, don't go near it."

"You think whatever has those red eyes is killing people?" Alex asked.

Scott and I nodded, "Trust us on this. Don't go near them."

"How do you know all this when the police don't even know?" Alex asked and looked at me, "Sorry, I read the file your dad had lying on the table."

I shrugged, "I do that all the time. Did you see anything we missed?"

"The only thing I know is the killer is not a human, but I can't see a mountain lion doing that either." Alex replied.

I nodded, "We have no clue what's killing them, but we know those red eyes are involved."

"Probably the only reason you weren't attacked was because Jackson nearly ran you over." Scott remarked. "Seriously, don't go near those eyes."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"On the brighter note, there hasn't been any recent killings." I grabbed Scott's lacrosse stick and began to fix the net. "Scott, what the crap have you done to this net?"

Scott laughed, "Why do you care?"

"My question is, what kind of sport uses something like that?" Alex asked.

Scott and I stared at him. "You've never played lacrosse before?" I questioned.

"No. Remember, though, I'm British." Alex argued.

I grabbed my keys, "Come on, we're going to introduce you to the world of lacrosse."

***Later that Night***

**(Scott)**

"Can we trust him?" I asked Stiles over the phone.

_"Well... I think we can, but you never know. I mean, something is... off about him." _Stiles replied.

I sighed and wondered what to do. "He's already seen the eyes and knows a person didn't do it."

_"No, it was another alpha. And from what Derek has told us, there's a whole pack of them." _Stiles stated.

"I'll talk to Derek tomorrow and see if he's figured anything else out." I said and hung up the phone.

**(Alex)**

I took the I-Pod headphones out of my ears and ran the facts through my head. _So, Stiles and Scott knows what is going on. And, a pack of alphas? What the crap is going on? _I thought back to when I saw those red eyes. When everyone else went to sleep, I crawled out the window and found a way to get to the ground safely. I took a look back at the house then began my journey back to the forest where I saw the pair of red eyes. It didn't take too long and I only passed a few cars on the way, but nobody stopped. I stopped where I saw the eyes, looked both ways before crossing the road, then went into the cover of the trees. I walked noiselessly through the dry leaves and branches. I looked around for any sign of the eyes, but I saw none. Before I knew it, I could barely see a thing and I wished I would have brought a flashlight. My eyes adjusted to the dark after a few minutes and I was able to see better, but I still had a hard time seeing where I was going. Before I knew it, my foot did not meet the ground and I fell into a small ravine and twisted my ankle. I cursed and inspected my ankle. Deciding it wasn't broken or sprained, I stood up and put my weight on it. Nope, just twisted. I glanced up to look around and came face to face with a pair of red eyes. My heart jumped into my throat and I jumped back, but I was grabbed from behind my two pair of strong arms. I kicked one in the leg and swung the other one to the side, then began to run. I ignored the pain in my ankle and ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I was shoved to the ground on my stomach and I felt a weight on my back. I couldn't move, I was caught. "Who are you? What are you?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

"Who are you, human?" The person growled. I remained silent. "Tell us!"

I growled, "Why the hell should I tell you?"

The person laughed, "You have spirit. I hope you still have that when you change."

"Change?" I questioned.

"Into one of us as a member of my pack." The person growled and I felt their breath next to my neck.

I yelled, "I don't want to be in your damn pack! Now get off me and let me go!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a coin. I pressed the middle of the coin, then threw it a few feet to my side. When it exploded, the person got off my back and I started to run again unaware of the blood that dripped down my shoulder and onto the leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go again.**

**(Stiles)**

When I woke up, I went downstairs to get something to drink and waited for Alex, but he never came and I didn't hear him upstairs. I grabbed my bottle of water and headed back upstairs to Alex's room, then knocked on the door. "Alex? You up yet?" There was no answer, so I just opened the door slowly and peered in, noticing the teen was still asleep. "Alex, we have to go to school shortly." Still, he did not stir. _Is he just in a deep sleep? _I walked over to him, "Alex?" I shook his shoulder and a quick movement later, I was on my stomach with my arm twisted behind my back. "Ow, okay, let me go. Alex, it's me Stiles. Ow, let me go, please, before you break my shoulder."

Finally, Alex realized who I was and let go. "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you to not try to wake me up like that."

I rose to my feet, "Lesson learned. We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

He looked at the clock, "Crap!" Immediately, he grabbed what he needed and ran into the bathroom. As soon as he left, I began to move my shoulder. _Shit, that hurt. Why did he do that?_ Then I noticed something different about the window pane. I went over to it and raised the window to inspect the red stain. _Blood?_ I shut the window, confusion making a million thoughts race through my head, but the main one was _'What happened, Alex?'_ When Alex came from the bathroom, he was ready, so I pretended to act normal, but I knew I would have to definitely talk to Scott about this. Then, I realized something. _Why isn't Alex grieving for his parents? There must be something else going on, something I'm not seeing. But what?_

**(Scott)**

I had noticed Stiles was acting weird all day, but I said nothing while we were around everybody else. During our free period, we went onto the lacrosse field and practiced. I listened while my friend told me about his concerns for Alex. "Where did that blood come from if it didn't come from Alex? What if he met the alphas? What if he was bitten, which is where the blood came from?"

All of this was so confusing, but I knew there was a possibility of Alex meeting the alphas and being bitten. "The only thing we can do is talk to Derek and keep an eyes on Alex. If he was bitten, then he's apart of a pack. The bad thing is, we don't know which one. Besides, we'll know whethere he is a werewolf if he changes on the night of the full moon."

Stiles nodded, then had a look of despair in his eyes. "Great, just great. If he turns into a werewolf, he'll probably try to kill me and dad."

I thought for a moment, "Not unless we can get him to Derek before the full moon."

"Bad idea. Derek is most likely not the alpha that bit him. Things would probably get out of control." Stiles stated.

I shrugged, "What else can we do?"

He sighed, "I don't know... Let me think about it for a little while. I mean, we can't kill him. But... if he kills the alpha, then he'll be cured."

"With an entire pack of alphas, I figure that will be hard." I stated.

**(Alex)**

Something was different about me, I could feel it. After I was attacked last night in the woods, I felt strange, like I shouldn't exist. I wondered why I was feeling like this as I sat in class, looking out the window. I heard somebody speaking inside my head.

_You belong to me._

This stunned me, _where is this coming from?_

_Don't worry about where it's coming from. Just know you're apart of my pack now._ I heard the voice say inside my head.

Instantly, I knew my thoughts were being read. _Who are you? What are talking about this whole 'pack' thing?_

The voice replied, _How long do you think you can live with those humans? _

I mentally shouted, _Who are you?! _

_I'm your alpha, you're the beta. Betas like you exist to answer the alpha's every beck and call. _The voice stated, _If the beta refuses to do as the alpha commands, the punishment is death._

I glared at that response, _I'm not your beta or whatever it is you called me. I belong to nobody._

The voice laughed, _I see I'll just have to make you accept me as the alpha then. Maybe I'll start by killing your friends, first the sheriff, then his son, the other two werewolves, and everybody else you come into contact with._

In that instant, I walked out of the classroom, pretending to be sick. I walked into the boys bathroom, _If you touch anybody, I'll kill you._

_I'm stronger than you are, pup. I'd kill you in an instant, but I need you. Meet me tomorrow night at the place where you became a werewolf. If you're not there, I'll go on a killing spree. _The voice commanded and I felt the strange urge to obey the command.

I knew I couldn't let this mysterious person or werewolf kill innocent people. _Fine. _

_If you make one wrong move, I won't hesitate to kill you or your friends. If you don't accept me as the alpha, I'll kill your friends after I kill you. Don't let me down, pup. _The voice said.

I growled, _Dammit! If you threaten anyone, I'll fight you to the death, then we'll see who is worthy to be an alpha. _

The voice laughed, _I'll be looking forward to it then._

I felt something change and I realized he wasn't linked to my thoughts anymore. Now, I was just left with worry and anticipation of the unknown future.

**(Derek)**

"Are you crazy?" I asked the two teens, Scott and Stiles. "If I interfere with another alpha's pack, it'll be a death wish."

Scott remarked, "You were looking for leads to them, so weren't you going to interfere anyway?"

I sighed, "Look, right now is not the time. Eventually, they'll probably fight over land, wipe each other out. Once they do that, we can strike. Besides, you don't even know if the boy is a werewolf."

"What is he is?" Stiles asked. "I'd like to know if the teen that's in my house for who knows how long is a werewolf or not."

Scott interrupted, "Look, I'm going to keep an eye on him, Stiles will, too. But, if he is, I think we're going to need your help, without killing him."

I shook my head, "If he poses as a threat to anyone, I'll have no choice but to kill him. If the boy is a werewolf, don't stick your nose where it doens't belong and try to get him away from the alpha, you'll all be killed."

"We're going to have to face the other alphas sometime, Derek." Scott stated.

"That time isn't now, you're not strong enough and neither are the others. If we go charging in now, it'll be useless. Just hope the new wolf doesn't get killed, we could probably use him as leverage. The other alphas have yet to choose betas. The fact that this alpha chose the kid to be a beta means he or she is going to attempt to overthrow the other alphas before they have a chance to form packs." I stated.

Stiles supplied, "In otherwords, the alpha is rushing and getting restless."

I nodded, "Which will make him or her make mistakes. After all, a teenage werewolf is the ideal person to get into a pack with all their emotions going haywire." I looked at Scott, "No offense."

"None taken, I understand. The more emotion you have, the more likely you are to turn." Scott replied. "Derrick, can't you just teach him yourself?"

I shook my head, "He'd have to leave the alpha and I don't think that will happen. If he tries, the alpha will simply kill him. That is if he's even a werewolf."

"So..." Stiles started, "This is the beginning to another war."

I nodded, "That's what it looks like."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Been extremely busy, I had deaths in the family, so it's been rough. However, you all deserve updates, so here we go.**

**(Alex)**

I climbed through the window just like before and began to walk to where everything began. The first time, I saw the pair of red eyes. The second time I went there, I was attacked and hurt. Now, the third time... I thought back to my mental conversation with the alpha and wondered many things. Why was I chosen like this? Why did it turn out like this? What's going to happen now? How am I going to get out of this one? I continued walking toward either a new future or my death.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting a path for me in the dark. However, I realized I didn't need it. I could see perfectly fine. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and stared at the black reflection, noticing my eyes had a yellow tint. I put the phone back in my pocket and listened to the silence of the night. A gentle breeze blew and a faint sound of tree limbs colliding sounded loud to me. I accepted the one fact I wanted to push aside, I was a werewolf.

Momentarily, I felt misery and anger rise into my throat. I didn't want to be a werewolf. It wasn't by choice. However, here I am now, a werewolf, something I didn't want to be. I was a monster created by a monster. I shouldn't even exist, but here I am. I'm what used to be known as a mythical creature. I'm a werewolf. I exist right here, right now. I have to live with this curse until I figure out a way to either ignore it or control it. Or get rid of it.

A twig snapped and I slowly turned my head in the direction of where the noise came from. A pair of red eyes met mine. "So, you came."

It wasn't a question, I knew it. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you before, you're apart of my pack now. You must obey me." The alpha stated.

I growled, "Bullshit. You turned me into this monster against my will. Do you seriously believe I'm going to thank you for it by listening to you?"

"Remember what I said, pup. If you don't accept me, I kill everyone." The alpha stated.

I clenched my teeth, knowing I was in no postition to try to argue with the werewolf. When it came to innocent people's lives, I couldn't let them die. I would have no morality, no humanity, I would truly be a monster wearing human skin. I stared down at the ground, weighing my decisions. "Alright. If I join, you promise not to hurt anyone?"

The alpha nodded, "I promise I won't hurt anybody."

Frustration coursed through me at the words I was about to say, "Fine. I'll be in your pack as long as you keep your promise."

"It's settled then." The alpha walked over to me, I tensed up instinctively. Claws formed from his hands and he stabbed himself in the arm, then pulled the claws from the flesh. Blood dripped from his claws, then I saw them glint before they sliced into my chest. Stunned, I jerked away, breaking one of the claws. I held my chest tightly as the pain coursed through it.

"W-what did you just do?" I asked.

"It's called a blood bond. The blood will go straight to your heart and mind, it makes it nearly impossible to disobey me. Every alpha can do this, most are just too ignorant to figure it out. It's a precaution alphas can use to make sure pups like you don't disobey orders. In three days the full moon will come. We'll meet again, then. After all, you have to learn how to shift. The blood inside you, it also makes you able to control the shift."

"Shift? You mean, I'm going to actually change?" I asked.

The alpha turned his back to me, "Transform is a better term. Anyway, on the full moon, you will... officially become apart of the pack."

I glanced at the wound on my chest, which was slowly healing. "Why do you need a pack anyway? Why did you choose me?"

"Every werewolf is stronger in a pack, pup. You'll see that eventually. As for why I chose you... Well, let's just say a teenage werewolf is beneficial for this mission and you just happened to be the first I've had the opportunity to change." He began to walk away.

"Wait, what should I call you?" I asked.

He did not even turn back to look at me, "Names don't matter, pup. All that matters in this world is whether you live or die. Nothing else." The alpha began to run and he disappeared in the distance. I was only left with more questions and not enough answers.I looked at the wound again and pulled the embedded claw out of my flesh. Blood spurted from the hole it left. The pain was still there, but I watched as the blood flow slowly stopped and the hole itself closed.

I looked at the place where the alpha disappeared and rose to my feet. How can I really accept this is real? Am I really going to listen to him? I sighed and retraced my steps, going back the way I came. I left the forest and walked on the road in the direction of the Stilinski residence. Then, the clouds seemed to open up and raindrops fell steadily. Within a few minutes, I was soaked. I looked up at the moon as it peaked through gaps in the clouds. Rain mixed with my blood and fell into my eyes. Already, I was regretting that I accepted this mission. I figured werewolves were apart of the strange murders. However... How can I tell that to MI6 when I'm a werewolf myself? I climbed back through the window again silently and shut it behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who was there.

"Let me guess, you just went for a walk?" Stiles asked.

I turned to face him, "Something like that."

He sighed, "Look, Alex. I know what you are. It's not too hard to figure out." I ignored him and grabbed a dry pair of clothes. "I know you don't know me very well, but I know what you're going through. I have friends that are werewolves. Scott and Jackson, their werewolves. Don't you see Alex, you're not the only one, you don't have to hide from us."

"I didn't want to become a werewolf, it's probably a different situation than Scott and Jackson. I had no choice." I stated.

"And neither did Scott." Stiles stated.

I sighed, "I didn't want to join his pack."

Stiles paused for a moment, "Then don't."

"You don't understand. If I didn't join his pack, he was going to kill everyone! I couldn't let him do that!" I yelled and slammed my hand against the wall, angry at the werewolf and MI6, who ruined my life.

There was a moment of silence, then it was broken by Stiles. "Alex, Scott, Jackson, and I know someone that can help you, but you'd have to leave your pack."

"How can I do that? Did you forget the part where if I leave the pack, everyone will be killed?" I asked.

Stiles stood there and I could see an idea forming in his head, "Alright, so you can't leave the pack while the alpha is alive. So... you're just going to have to leave when he's dead."

I stared at him, "Do you mean kill him?"

He nodded, "We have an alpha and a whole pack on our side. There are more alphas out there like the one that bit you. Eventually, there will be a fight over territory. Your alpha, he's planning something because the other alphas have not bitten anyone yet. He's going to be reckless. We can kill him, we just have to try."

I wanted to say 'It's too dangerous', but I paused for a moment and thought about the good that could come out of it. "Fine. What's your plan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, it's been, what, three months? I'm sorry for not updating, what else can I say?**

***Three Days Later***

**(Scott)**

In all honesty, I didn't really trust Alex. Since Stiles told me about his talk with Alex and the plan the two of them agreed on, I was even more suspicious and worried. Why would the alpha begin to change people into werewolves? How come the other alphas still had not bitten somebody yet? Or had they already and we simply didn't know about it? Why do I feel like somebody is going to die tonight? Regardless of all the questions, I knew one thing for sure: a war was coming, along with the full moon.

I paced around my room, frustration coursing through my mind. Why was things somehow becoming more complicated? Somebody knocked on my door and I walked over to open it. My mom was standing there, "Stiles and Alex are here, they say they're meeting a few other friends and want you to come along." I nodded and she must have seen the dread written on my face. "What's going on?"

In that moment, I wanted to tell her everything that was going on. The whole thing with the alphas, the plan, the possibility that somebody was going to die... I wanted to tell her everything that was on my mind, but I found that I couldn't. The last thing I wanted her to do was worry about me and my problems. "No, mom. Nothing's going on. We're just going to hang out and I've just been thinking about a few things lately."

She nodded, but I knew she caught me in the lie. "If you need to talk-"

"I know, mom." I replied and smiled at her. "I'm fine." _I'll be fine_, I thought. _We all will, hopefully. _

She hugged me, "I don't know what's going on, just promise me that you will come home."

I was stunned to realize I felt her tears through my shirt, but I held her tightly in my arms. I wondered how I could tell her everything was going to be okay, that I was going to come home in one piece, that nobody was going to die tonight. I held my mom like I used to when I was a child, afraid to let her go, afraid that I would never see her again. A horn blew outside and I let my mom go and walked passed her with my head down, afraid that she would see the tears in my eyes and the single one slipping quietly down my face. I left the house without another word, without making a promise that I figured I couldn't keep.

When I walked outside, Stiles and Alex were waiting in the Jeep with serious expressions. I jumped into the Jeep and Stiles looked at me, "Are you sure about this?"

"You came up with the plan, we might as well do it." I replied, even though I wasn't too keen on this plan.

Stiles didn't say anything else, instead he just pulled away from the front of my house. I looked back at it, then forced all of the negatice thoughts away. If anything was going to happen, it was probably meant to be and there was no way I could stop it. However, I still did not abolish the foreboding sensation lingering in my gut. My mind tricked my senses. I could smell blood, feel its warmth on my skin, and see the red liquid everywhere. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and begged my mind to simply shut down to the negative thoughts and visions.

We waited by the edge of the forest until night fell and the moon began to beam past the clouds. The werewolf side of me begged to be released, but I was in complete control. Suprisingly, so was Alex. I figured he would still shift for the first time regardless of the blood bond between him and the alpha. However, Alex managed to not loose control, even though his eyes remained yellow. "Are you guys sure this will work?" Alex questioned, obviously having second thoughts.

"Yeah. If it doesn't... Well, I've been in worse situations before." I replied then mentally added, _"Maybe."_ I sighed and stepped out of the Jeep, knowing it was now or never. "Let's just get this over with."

Alex and I began to walk through the forest, leaving Stiles behind with the Jeep. It was too dangerous for him, since he was not a werewolf. The leaves crunched under our feet as I followed Alex through the woodland. The moon shone through the trees, lighting a path to either fortune or death. "Scott, you don't have to do this. I'm the one that started all of this, you don't have to get involved."

I looked at him and saw concern in his eyes, "The alpha packs would bring a fight to us anyway. It's better to fight while we can still suprise them." Even though I said that, I didn't truly believe that it was a good idea. Even Derek refused to help, which was definitely a bad sign. However, I was already to far too back out now. Alex didn't say anything else and I was glad he didn't, because I wasn't sure I could produce a word due to my nervousness.

"What is this pup doing here?" A voice questioned from the shadows.

Alex turned, "You wanted more pack members, so I brought one."

The alpha growled, "I choose who is accepted into the pack. Besides, a lot has changed since you last saw me, pup. What makes you think I haven't gathered more followers?" As he said that, seven other werewolves appeared from behind the trees. "Besides, the tag-along has the scent of another alpha's pack."

"He's a lone wolf and wants to kill his other pack for casting him out. He wants revenge." Alex stated with a calm, unwavering voice. Briefly, I wondered how he could lie so easily. Then, I realized another thing. When Alex told that lie, his heart did not speed up, it stayed the same.

The alpha nodded, "Okay, then. If this pup is truly a loner and wants to join this pack, he only has to do one thing." He looked over at me, "Kill a member of your former pack. Bring me their blood on you claws, the heart of the victim in your hands. Do it by the next full moon or loose your life. In the end, it's your choice." The alpha walked closer to me and I felt myself tense up, ready for a fight. My eyes caught a flash of movement, then I felt claws digging deep into my skin, blood streaming from the puncture wounds. "A blood bond, so newcomers can not disobey my orders."

From the look on Alex's face, he hadn't expected a blood bond to made. I didn't expect it either and I hoped it wouldn't cause me any problems later. The other seven werewolves crowded around for a moment, then turned their backs and disappeared. The alpha stated, "Kill before the next full moon rises. If you don't kill a member of your former pack, I'll torture every one of them until they slowly die, then I'll kill you. I'm sure you don't want that, do you Scott?"

My answer was not needed, because iy was quite clear what I would say. I couldn't let my friends suffer because of me, I absolutely couldn't put them in anymore danger. Then, the alpha followed his pack into the neverending night, fading like a ghost in the settling fog. Immeditely, my feeling of dread became worse along with the realization that I probably shouldn't have agreed to this plan in the first place. Then, another thought popped into my head. _How did he know my name? _I was sure Alex hadn't told him, so how did he know.

As we walked back to Stiles, I thought about what had happened. However, I didn't receive any answers from neither Alex or my mind. I was simply alone in my thoughts and, seemingly, detatched from the world. The blood that clung to my shirt from the puncture wounds looked black in the darkness. I only wished that this little bit of blood was going to be the only amount spilled; my wish, I knew, was not going to come true.


End file.
